Melancolias de um imortal
by JessAntunes
Summary: Essa história é inspirada em uma outra fanfic que eu li a um tempo atrás e não me lembro o nome, então qualquer coisa me perdoem se parecer igual a alguma fanfic que você tenha lido. Juro que minha intenção não é plagiar o trabalho dos outros, eu apenas me inspirei nele.


Olá pessoal, Essa história é inspirada em uma outra fanfic que eu li a um tempo atrás e não me lembro o nome, então qualquer coisa me perdoem se parecer igual a alguma fanfic que você tenha lido. Juro que minha intenção não é plagiar o trabalho dos outros, eu apenas me inspirei nele.

***AVISO DE GATILHO***

Essa fanfic é um pouco sombria e mostra um lado mais melancólico de Henry. Então deixo avisado aqui que terá menção a suicídio, automutilação, entre outros. Se este conteúdo é sensível para você, apenas não leia. E caso se identifique com Henry, procure ajuda psicológica.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

Henry estava estranho essas últimas semanas. O brilho em seu olhar parecia estar se apagando, estava mais distraído do que o normal e até cometeu alguns erros em suas autópsias. O pessoal da delegacia já estava começando a perceber que algo estava diferente, mas sempre que perguntavam, ele respondia a mesma coisa:

\- Estou bem. - Dizia com um falso sorriso no rosto e um aceno de cabeça.

Nenhum deles acreditavam no entanto, apenas acenavam e mudavam de assunto, acreditando que ele contaria quando estivesse pronto.

**_Henry_**

Sinto que estou desmoronando, como se tudo viesse para mim de uma vez. Toda a solidão, o medo, a tristesa, todos esses sentimentos ameaçando me assolar de novo. Já tive isso antes, e não foi nada bonito de lidar. Várias mortes consecutivas com o propósito de conseguir chegar ao fim disso. No entanto, nos dias atuais mesmo que eu quisesse eu não poderia fazer isso, afinal, sempre há patrulhas no lago e se tornou muito fácil ir preso por exposição.

Na delegacia parecem estar percebendo algo, sempre me perguntando se estou bem ou me analisando quando não estou olhando. Preciso melhorar minha fachada se quiser manter meu emprego e minha vida aqui. Afinal, seria difícil a tenente manter alguém em meu estado no trabalho e além do mais eu teria que explicar meus motivos para estar assim, e como explicar que estou assim porque simplesmente cansei e queria continuar morto? NÃO! SEM CHANCE. (ele afasta o pensamento). "Você terá de lidar com isso sozinho Henry"…

Ele passa a mão pelo rosto a fim de encerrar esse assunto para si mesmo, afinal a opção em que passava pela sua mente não era nada legal, mas talvez fosse necessário apenas para aliviar um pouco seus sentimentos.

Ele pisca várias vezes e olha seu relógio de bolso, seis horas marcam os ponteiros. "Hora de ir embora". Ele pensa tristemente, afinal mesmo com Abe em casa, ainda era bom estar na delegacia para se distrair um pouco.

Se levantando ele tira seu jaleco e coloca seu paletó dobrado sobre o braço. Treina sua melhor fachada para si mesmo antes de sair e acena para Lucas com um sorriso fraco, esperando que seja o suficiente para enganar.

\- Ei doc. - Lucas diz às suas costas.

Henry para, se preparando para dar mais um sorriso e dizer que tudo estava bem.

\- Quer ir com a gente hoje? - Lucas pergunta esperançoso quando Henry se vira.

Por um momento Henry fica confuso mas logo entende que Lucas o está convidando para ir ao bar em que eles costumam visitar.

\- Aprecio o convite Lucas, mas acho que vou deixar para a próxima. - Diz Henry com agradecimento genuíno, e se vira para ir embora.

\- Você disse isso semana passada. -Resmunga Lucas mais para si mesmo, pois Henry já está no elevador.

* * *

Saindo do elevador Henry suspira um pouco ao olhar para a delegacia. Seus olhos recaem em Jo e ele a agradece mentalmente, pois ela é um dos motivos pelo qual ele ainda não se afundou.

"Talvez eu devesse ter dito a ela meu segredo quando ela apareceu na loja com a foto. Pelos menos eu poderia compartilhar o motivo da minha tristesa com ela, quem sabe"...

Naquela época Henry jogou uma mentira sobre aquele ser um tio seu, que todos da família julgavam ser muito parecido com ele. Se Jo comprou ou não a mentira, isso ele não sabia.

Ele ajeita a postura e caminha lentamente incerto se passaria direto ou pararia na mesa dela para dizer tchau.

\- Henry. - A voz de Jo o chama.

Ele da um meio sorriso e vai até ela.

\- Detetive. - ele diz com um comprimento de cabeça.

\- Quer uma carona?

\- Não precisa, eu peço um taxi.

\- Faço questão. - Diz Jo imitando uma de suas reverências cavalheiristicas. -Tambem estou indo embora de qualquer forma.

Henry dá um sorriso fraco e pouco divertido.

\- Tudo bem então, já que a madame insiste. - Ele retribui o gesto dela.

Hanson que estava só observando de sua mesa, revira os olhos.

\- Voltamos para o século passado e eu não percebi? - Pergunta ele provocativamente aos dois que apenas se divertem com o comentário.

* * *

Jo entra no carro seguida por Henry que se senta no banco do passageiro e ajeita o cinto. Quando ela não dá a partida Henry olha para ela interrogativamente.

Ela o está olhando intensamente o que o faz ficar um pouco desconcertado. Por fim da um suspiro e ajeita os ombros.

\- Você sabe né Henry, qualquer coisa é só me falar.

Ele assente com a cabeça e da um pequeno sorriso em confirmação.

\- E eu agradeço isso, mas eu realmente estou bem.

\- Qualquer coisa Henry. - Ela repete lhe dando um olhar determinado.

\- É apenas… (ele pensa um pouco, tentando ser o mais breve possível) -É só uma fase ruim.

Ela o analisa e então começa a se mexer para por o carro em movimento.

\- Todos a temos Henry. E é sempre bom ter um amigo com quem desabafar, ajuda a liberar as coisas. - Diz olhando agora para a estrada a frente.

\- E como eu disse, eu aprecio a oferta. Mas eu vou superar. - Ele diz mais como uma tentativa de acalmar a si mesmo.

\- Não exite em me chamar se precisar de alguém para conversar, ou apenas uma companhia. -Jo põe a mão sobre a de Henry para passar confiança.

Eles apertam as mãos brevemente antes de jo voltar a dela para o volante.

O resto da viagem se segue em silêncio, o que não é natural para henry e jo percebe, mas apenas guarda para si.

* * *

Eles param em frente a loja e Jo estaciona o carro.

\- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? -ela pergunta se virando para ele.

\- Não se preocupe. - Responde Henry com um sorriso fraco mas sem emoção.

\- Apenas me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu vou. -Diz Henry mesmo sabendo que não fará.

Ele sai do carro e fecha a porta atrás de si. Abre a loja com um pouco de urgência e segue para o andar de cima sem olhar para trás. No momento ele só quer poder se afundar sem ter que fingir simpatia a ninguém.

Jo o observa e se afasta da loja com relutância. "Ele vai se abrir quando se sentir confortável com isso". (ela pensa consigo) "Pelo menos fiz algum progresso, ele admitiu que não está tudo bem".


End file.
